Laughter
by Scyrie
Summary: Xigbar attempts to get Zexion to smile and giggle.


Zexion lay on his stomach, turning the page of a rather long book he'd been reading. Reaching over with one hand, still distracted by his book, he ran a nail up Xigbar's side, attempting to wake him. His attempt at waking Xigbar was simply met with a shudder from the Freeshooter and a slurred "Wuzzgoin' on?"

Resting his chin in his palm of one hand, Zexion continued reading intently. "You usually have a headache all day if you sleep past noon…" he muttered quietly.

Nodding slowly, Xigbar sat up on the bed, stretching out his arms tiredly. "Mm, thanks, Zexy," he said with a yawn.

Zexion nodded slowly as well as his response, sitting up after Xigbar as he finished his book. Standing up, he went over to his tall bookcase, searching for the next book in the series and blinking. "…um, Xigbar?" he asked.

Tilting his head, Xigbar started pulling his hair into its signature low ponytail. "Yeah, Zexion?"

Shyly, Zexion looked down and away. "…the next book in my series is too high up… and Roxas took the step-stool…"

Laughing quietly, Xigbar finished tying off his hair and stood. He trotted over to Zexion and his bookcase, "This one, right?" he asked as he pulled the book out, handing it to the bookmage. "We should get you taller somehow, Zexy."

Taking his book, Zexion walked over to his specific chair for reading, sitting down in it and blinking. "I'm sure Vexen knows how to enhance height, but I don't want to find out how."

Smiling, Xigbar squeezed in the chair next to Zexion, kissing his temple cutely. "I like you short anyways."

Blinking, Zexion rose an eyebrow as he began his new book. "I can't reach anything though…" he said flatly.

Ruffling Zexion's hair playfully, Xigbar half-smirked at the bookmage. "I can name a few things you can reach but I think you'd smack me."

At this, Zexion tilted his head, blinking slowly and not quite getting what Xigbar meant at first. Then he widened his eyes and blushed darkly, unsure how to exactly respond.

Xigbar's smirk grew wider and more sexual as he leaned and kissed Zexion softly. "Exactly," he said.

Coughing nervously, Zexion pretended to focus on his book, his blush still present. "S-so… um… any missions…?"

Shaking his head slowly, Xigbar scooted to be pressed right up against Zexion cutely. "Nope. What's the book about?"

Leaning his head on Xigbar's shoulder, Zexion allowed his hair to cover his face, turning a page of the book. "A boy who's possessed by the spirit of a warrior…" he explained slowly, getting immersed once more in the world of the book.

Xigbar blinked a few times, stroking Zexion's arm softly. "Sounds like it'd be scary or something."

Shaking his head slowly, Zexion turned another page, his voice no longer quite so focused. "Nah… he just tried to finish the spirit's unfinished business…"

Nodding, Xigbar slightly read over Zexion's shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "A solution to you not reaching your books could be making the bookcase shorter."

Pausing in his book, Zexion nodded as well. "…maybe Marluxia could trade with me… his is about my size…"

Smiling, Xigbar petted Zexion's hair softly. "Maybe later, Zexy. You know you'll die if you don't finish this chapter. Or the whole book," he laughed quietly.

Zexion turned another page, not even glancing over at Xigbar. "…possibly the rest of the series."

Still smiling, Xigbar laughed, playfully rolling his eyes. "You're funny, Zexion."

Blinking, Zexion nuzzled against Xigbar cutely. "I'm not kidding about finishing the series. My title is not the Cloaked Comedian."

Shaking his head, Xigbar sighed quietly. "Cha, I know. Maybe the right word is obsessed; you're addicted to reading."

Zexion nodded once very slowly, and Xigbar instantly knew the bookmage was lost in his book, as he had practically stopped blinking. A wide smirk played on the Freeshooter's lips as Zexion completely lost focus in him. Leaning forward, he started licking at the smaller Nobody's ear slowly and ticklingly, nibbling his earlobe.

Squeaking, Zexion fluttered his eyelashes as he was brought back to reality, trying not to giggle. Xigbar's smirk grew even wider as he wrapped an arm around Zexion's shoulders, licking behind his ear now.

Hitching his shoulder up slightly, Zexion turned away fromm Xigbar, hiding a grin now. "X-Xigbar," he said, still trying not to giggle.

Xigbar grinned as well, finally pulling away and kissing the corner of Zexion's lips. "Why don't you ever giggle for me?" he asked.

Sighing quietly, Zexion let out the tiniest laugh, now only softly smiling. "I guess I'm just not used to laughing…or giggling… or smiling, for that matter," he said.

At what Zexion said, Xigbar made a rather ridiculous looking pout, still trying to get the bookmage to laugh. "Well, you giggled once, and it was so damn cute."

Instantly Zexion covered his mouth, grinning beneath it. looking away, he shook his head playfully with a roll of his eyes. "It couldn't have been that amusing…"

Raising an eyebrow, Xigbar gently pulled on Zexion's hair. "It was. Can I at least see you smile, Sexy Zexy?"

Rolling his eyes again, Zexion calmed down again. Removing his hand from his mouth, he half-smiled at Xigbar, who leaned forward and kissed his forehead, eyebrow still raised.

"Call that a smile?" he asked sarcastically.

Pouting, Zexion sighed again, looking away. Glancing at Xigbar out of the corner of his eyes, he pulled off a real smile for the sniper, who happily grinned. Grabbing the bookmage's chin gently, Xigbar turned Zexion to face him and kissed the blue-haired Nobody softly.

"If you want," Xigbar began, "I'll give you anything you want in return. Except to not ask you to smile."

Zexion blinked, practically no emotion on his face. "Damn. I was going to pick that…"

Rolling his eyes playfully, Xigbar leaned forward again, gently biting at Zexion's lower lip. "No. I like your smile- so shut up and stop complaining about it."

Softly kissing Xigbar, Zexion sighed. "…I want you to take me to Hollow Bastion's library…" he said.

Kissing back just as softly, Xigbar stood, picking up the bookmage under his ass playfully. A few seconds later, he opened a portal, stepping in and then back out in Hollow Bastion's library, as Zexion had requested. Walking over to the chairs near the large open window, he set Zexion down in one of them, and trotted off to find a few more books for him to read.

For a few moments, Zexion genuinely smiled, looking around the library in awe. Leaning back in his chair, he watched Xigbar pick out at least ten books with a dreamy sigh. Walking back to Zexion, Xigbar put the stack of books down on the small coffee table. Spotting Zexion's smile, he grinned ear to ear, leaning and kissing the small Nobody.

"And that's why _you've_ got the cutest smile," he said.

Blushing at being noticed, Zexion looked the books over, unable to stop smiling. "I love it here…"

Squeezing to sit next to him again, Xigbar nodded. "I'm glad you do, because _I_ love being here _with _you."

Turning, Zexion wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck gently. "It's so beautiful," he said, actually softly giggling.

Tipping Zexion's chin up, Xigbar stared at him lovingly. "_You're_ beautiful."

Blushing even darker, Zexion lowered his eyelids lovingly. "…I love you so much, Xigbar…"

Leaning down, Xigbar kissed him chastely but passionately. After about a minute and a half of remaining locked like that, he pulled away. "I love you, too…"

The story of how this came to be is rather funny. Elizabeth started out liking XigDem(Emma still likes XigDem) and then I showed her Demyx Time... from there, she started liking XigZex(because of 'Pickle') but now Demyx had no love, so she started liking MarDem as well... Ta-DA! Not really funny actually...


End file.
